Frozen Shadows
by Tenrou Nogitsune
Summary: A merged fic of SZI, The Raven and an unnamed fic in my notebook. Blah blah, Naruto is visited by an agent of the Akatsuki and runs away. You know the story is better than the goddamn summery. Please R&R. Naruto x? Rated M for later content and explicit detail


**A/N: So, I was rereading the reviews I got for this fic and some of my other Naruto fics (including ones I haven't posted) and I decided while taking a long hot shower, I should merge these fics in one sexy fic. It will not be pure smut. Maybe some sexy lovins, but it will be mostly story driven. So, this fanfic is a combination of The Raven, Subzero Inferno and an unnamed fic in my notebook. **

**(also, only the prologue is in 1****st**** person**

**P.S: I would appreciate some couple ideas that are straight; you can R63 some characters or suggest some cannon characters to be with Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto does)**

**Enjoy (wasn't that a long A/N?)**

_**Prologue**_

After having awoken minutes prior to dawn, I stumbled down to the bathroom._ Another ramen induced dream,_ I muttered. _I need to cut that habit out of my diet. How did I even grow into such an unhealthy obsession for the stuff? _I scratched at the blonde mane on my head. The unruly hair was such a bother in the morning. _Pointless to even make it lay flat. Ah, why do I even try?_

"Naruto~?" called a womanly voice from the door to my apartment. I put on a pair of pants and answered the door. A pale woman with lustrous silver hair that fell to her hips stood at the threshold. Her single visible gray eye seemed to wink as she waved. "Good morning Naruto," she said cheerfully. Her pert, round breasts bounced a little as I invited her inside.

Rubbing the back of my head, I inquired, "Uh…what are you doing here so early in the morning Kaka-sensei? I was about to head to training ground seven. What's up, ne?"

"From what I've heard from the academy, you're a dreadful case of a ninja. Apparently, the only techniques you can perform are a henge, a kage bunshin and that perverted Oiroke no jutsu," answered Kakashi as she took a seat on the windowsill. "I've decided that I shall help you become stronger shinobi. We will go on a two month long training session in the forest. Would you like me to assist you in your training?"

I answered, "I would be honored Kakashi-sensei. When will the training begin? What about-"

As she placed her hand on my shoulder, I shivered. "Our training will not be held in the village itself, but in the Forest of Death," she said, interrupting me. "As for Sasuke and Sakura, I believe they can train by themselves for two months. Those genin aren't helpless. Pack light for necessary provisions such as food and clothes. Of course, bring your ninja gear. We will leave tomorrow before daybreak."

My stomach whined and begged futilely for food; however I had none to give. As I was returning to the abandoned and decrepit apartment where I lived, sensed a malevolent presence behind me in the torrential downpour. How far the distance between us, I did not know nor did I care. All I knew was that I needed to get away, and swiftly. Light on my toes, I continued walking toward the apartment. Somehow, the presence of the shinobi somehow felt...familiar. Slipping my hand into my weapon pouch, I slowly grasped my hand onto the handle of a rusted kunai and pulled it out into a defensive stance. The battered blade looked as if it could break any moment. Whirling around to see who my pursuer was, I came face to face with a tall figure enshrouded in a black cloak. Crimson clouds stitched onto the fabric seemed to act as an emblem. The face illuminated by the few streetlamps belonged to none other than Itachi Uchiha, the man who massacred his entire clan save for his little brother for his own wicked aims. My whole body began to quiver in fear. There was simply no way a genin like me would survive.

With both hands, I shakily held onto the kunai for dear life. The S-classed criminal closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, I could see the three tomoe in the red sclera of his eyes. I knew then that he possessed the notorious Sharingan. Itachi spoke a single word that escaped my ears. All the sudden, my consciousness was ripped out of my body, only to arrive in a plane stained with blood. Opening his mouth, Itachi began, "Please Naruto, do not be afraid. I have not returned to Kohonagakure to harm you. However, I am here to warn you of what is to come." He paused and then said, "This realm in which we stand is but a metal projection in our minds. A special doujutsu born only to the Uchiha, the Sharingan. Please take a seat so I may explain."

Nodding vigorously, I said,"Yes Itachi-san. M-may I ask why you killed your entire clan?"

Chuckling, Itachi said, "There's no need to address me as such boy. And don't be so timid." He then said, his voice becoming somber and his expression grim, "I cannot tell you for it is an S-class secret. However, the organization I joined is known as the Akatsuki led by Madara Uchiha. You know from your history lessons that he fought Hirashima Senju for the title of Hokage many years prior to this age. But he is very much alive. Be wary of the Akatsuki and do not engage them in combat by any means necessary. As you know, you are the Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi. Using all nine of the bijuu, Madara is attempting to control the world. The Akatsuki WILL hunt you down to extract your tailed-beast. This is my advice to you Naruto: leave this village when you are adequately strong enough to defend against jonin level enemies. Start a new hidden village and disappear from the world. In five years, they will come for you. When they do, do not hesitate to kill." Placing his hand on my forehead, I felt a jolt of pain.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, wincing as I gingerly rubbed my temples.

"Aiding you for what is to come," Itachi replied in a cryptic manner. At my lost expression, he elaborated, "I have transferred my doujutsu to you as a gift. Tomorrow, your eyes will be quite sore and sensitive to light. I have also given you a complete understanding of a jutsu I have developed on my own. Not only is it a genjutsu, but also a swift mode of transportation. Though it is slower than other transportation jutsus in the manner of time it requires to cast, **Kuro Tori** does not need much chakra than a kage bunshin, but with your large reserves, you will need to learn to control it at a finer depth. The main strategic point of this jutsu is to divert your opponent's attention so you may overpower them with ninjutsu or taijutsu. Remember, it is imperative that you become strong; and you must leave the village as your earliest convenience. I bid you farewell and I hope our paths cross again in the future." My spirit left the crimson plane only to find that Itachi had vanished. Then I staggered toward my room and collapsed onto the stiff mattress.

I shivered. The coldest winter I'd experienced yet. Now, I was as good as dead. Lost there for days with nothing to keep me warm or any bandages to cover my many wounds, I was almost out of will. I ate what l could scavenge. Mostly nuts and bark kept me half alive. The biting wind increased and obscuring mist thickened with each passing day. Another five minutes dawdled by before my malnourished body collapsed into a snowdrift. The white fluff stained crimson with my blood. There was no doubt that Death would come for me within the hour. My vision blurred and eventually blacked out. Still conscious, I attempted to move my arm. As immobile as I was now, I was sure I'd make a light snack for any wandering predators.

Low pitched whines and gruff snorting drew nearer by the second. My thoughts fled back to the days I had existed in Kohonagakure. Being treated like shit. I was scorned for being the container of a demon. Ostracized by the other children for what was inside me. The annual beating on my birthday would go quite unmissed. I wouldn't miss any of the cruelty inflicted on me. To think I'd lasted three months in the wilderness on my own was a miracle. I let the thought roam around my mind: _At least I will die free..._

"Do not think that way. Death is never the answer," said a gravelly voice. Wrenching my frost-covered eyes open, I found two massive wolves looming over me. The heavily accented voice seemed to belong to a pair of giant wolves. _Wait...did those wolves just talk or am I going crazy?_ "Do not be afraid of us, young master. We are your guardians, Naruto. I am Sköll," boomed the black furred wolf.

The grayish white wolf said in a feminine voice, "And I am Hati. Do not fear these forms of ours. They are but astral projections from within your very soul."

Interrupting, Sköll said, "Though these bodies are physical, we cannot access our own powers. Only you, our master have the ability to control our might.

"Fire…"

…and Ice."

As Hati finished her sentence, I simply fainted.

When I awoke, I discovered that all that had recently happened hadn't been but a dream. We were somewhere away from the harsh elements in a dark cavern. The two demon wolves must have carried me to safety. Both Sköll and Hati lay around me, their dense winter pelts keeping me warm. I had unconsciously wrapped my arms around the white wolf's neck. Hati's icy blue eyes glistened while Sköll's burned crimson in the inky blackness.

"How long have I been out?" I mumbled.

"Two days," replied Sköll.

Feeling something moist against my skin, I found that Hati and Sköll alternated licking my wounds in the faint light streaming in from outside. It tickled. After a couple minutes had elapsed, I inquired, "What are you two doing?"

"Cleaning you," answered Hati. If wolves could blush, she'd be pinker than a peach. "I-uh-our saliva has regenerative properties." She paused and swiveled her head toward Sköll. He simply dipped his head. This gesture confused me greatly. "Naruto," began the she-wolf in a serious tone, "We may be your guardians, but we seen you as our own. Even if you aren't a wolf, we see you as our own pup. I hope you don't mind us being a little over-protective."

Shrugging, I replied, "Honestly, I don't really mind. But I'd like to ask something. What will I do for food or warmth? Unlike the two of you, I cannot consume raw meat nor have a thick fur coat."

"You make an excellent merit, Naruto," rumbled Sköll, putting his heavy paw on my shoulder. I sagged a little under the weight, but made no move to push it away. "Without a thick fur coat or the ability to eat flesh raw, you are as good as a toothless, naked runt! Death would be a far kinder fate than living." He let his harsh words sink into the available space in my mind. The coarseness of his words slammed into me like a cinder-block wall. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth angrily. "However," added Sköll, "you will need someone to care for you and train you to become a ninja. Once the fog lifts, we shall find you a new home." I merely nodded and lay against Hati's side where she affectionately licked the top of my head. I soon drifted off to sleep.

Trudging through the slush-like snow for several kilometers, I knew I needed to rest. I sat down on a rotting and battered burlap blanket, clutching it closer. The tips of my ears were so numb I could have sworn they didn't exist. Snot dribbled out of my nose as I shivered. My breath formed into wisps of vapor as I rubbed my hands together. I just wanted to be somewhere warm. Neither Hati nor Sköll seemed bothered by the frigid conditions.

"What is such a cute young boy doing out here in the wilderness all alone?" asked a soft, feminine voice. I looked up from the ground to find a busty woman with auburn hair swathed in a fur coat and a sapphire blue shawl. A kind smile spread across her face as she introduced herself, "I am Mei Terumi, the soon to be Fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure. Who are you little one?" I thought she looked no older than twenty. But what would a twelve year old brat know?

To both my left and right, the astral projections of my guardian had faded. Though I couldn't see them, I felt their inhuman presence at the back of my mind. Looking into her poison green eyes, I said, "N-Naruto. Why are you here? What do you want?"

Giggling softly, Mei replied, "I should be asking the same question Naruto. Your parents must be worried about you."

Shaking my head, I corrected her, "I don't have any parents. I am an orphan of Kohonagakure. I ran away."

"Why would you run away, Naruto-kun?" asked Mei, her mouth agape in astonishment. "You could have died out here."

I shook my head. "Death would have been a far kinder fate than staying in that horrible village. No one would sell me food or clothes. On an annual basis on my birthday, I would get beat up by the town's folk. Even the Kohona ninjas tried to kill me off." I gave a cold, grim laugh.

"That won't do," Mei said in a pouting voice. "That won't suit you at all. Tell you what dear, you can come and live with my daughter and I at our camp. The base isn't far from here. Come quickly!"

No longer than twenty minutes of traveling, a thick unnatural embankment of fog surrounded us. The hazy white shroud obscured everything from view. Mei clamped her hand into mine as we came to a halting stop. A series of chirps echoed around the clearing. Though I was utterly befuddled, Mei seemed more than capable of deciphering the message. She sang several sweet notes, her voice divine and melodious. The encroaching mist dissipated to reveal a small, rocky outcrop that housed a square kilometer of tents and cooking fires. Most of the people huddled around the fires seemed to be shinobi, yet with no clear affiliations to be seen.

I then noticed a young girl a few years older than me jogged towards us. Her straight silver hair bounced as she sprinted. A wolf-fur sarong covered from her mid-thigh to her ankles while a gray fleece kept her torso warm. Her chest heaving, it took the girl a few moments to catch her breath. Then she panted, "You're back mommy! Is daddy coming back soon?"

"No sweetie," Mei answered sadly. "Daddy must stay in Kohonagakure for a little while longer. But he will be back before we take back our village." The slender auburn-haired woman turned to me and said, "Naruto, please meet my daughter, Yuuki." Though she hid behind her mother's legs, Yuuki's bright blue eyes seemed to twinkle at me. A group of elite shinobi trotted up and whispered something into Mei's ear. Said woman smiled and said, "Naruto, I'd also like to introduce you to my finest soldiers. Here we have Ao, Chojuro, Zabuza, Haku and Samuru." The ninja simply gazed down at me while the two females bowed to me. The younger one whose name was Chojuro gave me a toothy smile. "As I have just been informed, It's time to eat."

"Here," a man said gruffly, shoving a slightly oversized fur coat into my hands. I looked up to see Zabuza looking out into the mist. The bandages around his face confused me. I muttered a garbled 'thanks' and sat down near a cooking fire. Someone proffered a bowl of rice and water into my hands. Starving, I quickly devoured the food and re-hydrated myself. It had been the first meal I'd had in days. It had tasted like heaven. Now somewhat sated, I crawled into a nearby tent and collapsed. Yuuki was zipping herself into a blanket and smiled at me. I let myself fall to the sweet embrace of slumber.

**What did you think? Please send me reviews so I know whether to continue writing or not.**


End file.
